Uno, dos y tres
by Camille Frost
Summary: Primero fue un beso, que lo cambió todo. Lo siguieron dos abrazos, que causaron estragos en su corazón. Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)
1. Un beso

******Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Yo trabajo con la Lista 1, número 11. El primer título es el siguiente:**

**1.-Un beso.**

Kyoko puso pies en polvorosa en cuanto su cerebro volvió a funcionar con normalidad.

Apartó a Kuon de un leve empujón, se bajó de su mesa del comedor de un ágil salto y corrió hacia la calle parándose en el recibidor atestado de cajas sólo para coger sus botas. Ni siquiera pensó en agarrar un abrigo: lo único que quería era poner la máxima distancia entre ella y él. No dejó de correr hasta que estuvo en el parque, alejada de Kuon y de aquel beso. Había sido una leve caricia, un beso demasiado breve como para disfrutarlo de verdad. Había sido tierno, sencillo, y dulce.

Y muy pero que muy raro, porque ella estaba subida sobre una mesa y tuvo que agacharse un poco para llegar hasta sus labios.

Sin embargo, en su corazón, había actuado como el detonante perfecto para desatar al caos de sentimientos contradictorios que habitaban en su interior.

No había sido él quien la había besado. Apostaba que Kuon estaba casi tan asombrado como ella de que fuera Kyoko, y no él, quien iniciara el beso. Pero es que hacía días que la idea le rondaba por la cabeza y al final había sucumbido a la tentación. Las revistas decían, y con razón, que su senpai era el hombre más guapo y sexi de todo Japón. Joder, incluso ella, que se negaba a ver con esos ojos a Kuon, lo había notado.

Y también sus hormonas, que gritaban por cualquier tipo de cercanía y la obligaban a hacer esas tonterías.

Cruzó las piernas y observó el parque. Estaba casi vacío, con la única excepción de una joven madre que jugaba con su hija en el cajón de arena. La vieron observarlas y le sonrió. La pequeña niña la saludó con la mano y ella le respondió con un gesto vago. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente había decidido volver a recrear aquel beso.

Había creído que con uno sería suficiente. Que aquella curiosidad insana se apagaría y desaparecería para no dejar rastro. Que no volvería a acosarla en medio de cenas tranquilas en el apartamento de Kuon ni en los silenciosos viajes en coche hasta el trabajo. Que acabaría. Punto.

Qué inocente había sido.

Desde el primer contacto, supo que estaba perdida y que iba a necesitar más. Gracias a Dios, Buda, y todos los dioses y figuras a seguir existidas y por existir, había tenido la voluntad suficiente como para no perderse en el beso. Había conseguido apartarse y lo había dejado en su comedor con una expresión patidifusa, como si hubiera reventado frente a él un globo rosa relleno de talco. Ahora no sabía cómo podría volver a su propia casa. Ni cuando. ¿Estaría él ahí, esperándola, si volvía ahora mismo? ¿Esperaría también una explicación? Había preparado una muy buena excusa cuando él, después de negarse al beso, le preguntara la razón de su ataque. Planeaba decirle que simplemente tenía un papel en el que tenía que besar por sorpresa a un hombre y que supuso que a él no le importaría. Tenían la suficiente confianza como para eso. Pero ahora que él le había devuelto el beso…

Emitió un chillido de desesperación, llamando la atención de la madre y la niña que la observaban desde hacía rato. La adulta le murmuró algo a su hija y después se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Kyoko maldijo, porque no necesitaba a nadie preguntándole por sus rarezas.

Afortunadamente, su teléfono móvil decidió sonar.

Se las apañó para sacarse el aparato de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y comprobó que no fuera Kuon quien la estuviera llamando. Era Kotonami Kanae y una sonrisa le curvó los labios.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!—La saludó su mejor amiga. Kyoko hizo una mueca de dolor y se apartó el aparato del oído. —¡Acabo de recibir una llamada de tu adorado Tsuruga preguntándome si estabas conmigo!

—¿Y qué le has dicho?—La interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie. Kanae le dijo algo sobre mentiras piadosas y malas amigas y después, colgó. Kyoko se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono por varios segundos hasta que le llegó un mensaje que, por supuesto, era de Kanae. La citaba en el café LA Hearts.

Agradeció no haber elegido un lugar apartado en el que vivir y marchó a pie hasta aquella cafetería que se había convertido en el cuartel general de Kanae y ella. Siempre que podían pasar un rato juntas, lo pasaban en aquel local, disfrutando de un buen café y algunos deliciosos pasteles.

Tardó cerca de quince minutos en llegar y para cuando lo hizo, su mejor amiga ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas. La saludó con un vago asentimiento y llamó a un camarero para que las atendiera. Kyoko llegó hasta ellos justo en el momento en que Kanae acababa de hacer su pedido. Decidió no pedir nada porque tenía el estómago cerrado y poco antes de huir de su propia casa se había comido una buena porción de tarta.

—Desembucha. —Le dijo Kanae nada más sentarse.

—Hola a ti también, Moko-san. Me alegro de verte. —Kyoko la ignoró y le dio una sonrisa brillante. Paró de hacerlo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba imitando la sonrisa falsa de Kuon y su mente masoquista quiso recordarle que hacía nada había cometido la más estúpida de las estupideces.

—Kyoko… Tsuruga-san me ha llamado preguntándome si estaba contigo. ¿Le has dicho que ibas a estar conmigo?—Kanae tuvo que chasquear los dedos frente a Kyoko para que ésta le prestara atención.

—En ningún momento.

—Parecía asustado. Me ha dicho no sé qué de que habías salido corriendo…—Kanae frunció el ceño con preocupación. ¿Aquel tipo se había propasado con ella? ¿Le había hecho algo? ¿O acaso ya le había confesado…? —¿Por qué creería Tsuruga que estabas conmigo?—Con la curiosidad haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre, Kanae la azuzó para que hablara.

Para su mala suerte, Kyoko se pensó la respuesta durante más de diez segundos. Moko-san era su mejor amiga y confiaba en ella más que en sí misma, porque muchas veces la había ayudado a tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría. Contarle la verdad no haría mal a nadie, ¿no? Se acomodó en su asiento y sacó el móvil para ponerlo sobre la mesa, por si _alguien_ la llamaba.

—Supongo que sabe que acudiría a ti. —Comenzó a decir. Kanae alzó una ceja oscura mientras uno de los camareros les servía sus bebidas. —Me conoce bien. En algún momento te habría llamado, así que equivocado no está. Lo cierto es que…

—Al grano, Kyoko. —La apremió Kanae.

—Vale. Es que… digamos que lo he dejado en mi comedor, confundido a más no poder, porque soy estúpida.

—¿Estúpida? ¿Tú? Qué va…—El sarcasmo la hizo sonreír. Kyoko apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, sujetándose con desgana la cabeza con las manos. Sus ojos dorados se perdieron en la decoración cursi de la cafetería; por un segundo, Kanae se vio tentada por esa mirada. Quiso seguirla, estudiar con detalle ese adorno que había captado su atención, pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa. —¿Y qué hacía ese en tu comedor? Comedor de una casa que, por cierto, yo aún no conozco.

A Kyoko se le cerró la garganta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan mala amiga? ¡Kanae era su primera amiga y no la había invitado aún a su nuevo apartamento! Aunque claro, con la mayoría de sus cosas empaquetadas en cajas de cartón y los muebles aún en camino, no tenía mucho para enseñarle. Quizás podría dejarla entrar al baño, que era lo único que estaba completamente disponible.

—Se ofreció a ayudarme, nada más. —La mentira le oprimió la lengua, pero ¿qué más podía decirle? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era una mentira completamente. Kuon se había ofrecido la noche anterior a ayudarla con las luces y entre una cosa y otra había acabado por quedarse a dormir en la sala de estar. Esta mañana le había preparado el desayuno y, aprovechando que era sábado, se quedó a ayudarla también con las últimas cajas que le quedaban por acomodar. —Y como estoy bastante ocupada, no me venía mal la ayuda.

—Yo podría haberte…—Comenzó a decir Kanae con el gusanillo de los celos mordisqueándole los pies.

—Has estado esta última semana en Osaka. —La interrumpió Kyoko. Kanae apretó los labios rosados en una fina línea. Por mucho que le pesara, Kyoko tenía razón. —Además, a ti nunca habría podido cargarte con las cosas más pesadas y…—Un delicioso sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Kyoko. Esta vez fue el turno de arquear las cejas para Kanae, porque ¿desde cuándo se sonrojaba Kyoko por cosas como esa? —Bueno, eres alta. Pero no tanto como Ren. No habrías llegado al techo ni con ayuda de una silla.

_Ren_… En cuanto el nombre salió de sus labios, Kyoko se llevó una mano a la boca. Casi nunca lo llamaba así cuando estaban juntos precisamente por eso, porque se acostumbraba a darle ese trato tan informal y luego metía la pata en público. De puertas para fuera seguían manteniendo esa relación especial que sólo ellos dos podían tener; aunque no pasaba de ahí, su vínculo senpai-kohai era muy fuerte y algunos de los novatos que habían pasado las últimas audiciones de LME lo envidiaban. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a solas, eran amigos.

Desde que trabajaran juntos como los Hermanos Heel, su relación se había estrechado. Había sido un acercamiento casi a la fuerza, pues tuvieron que pasar más tiempo juntos del que habrían pasado por voluntad propia y compartieron momentos que en otras circunstancias jamás habrían compartido. Kyoko lo ayudó a controlarse, a aceptarse a sí mismo aunque en ese momento aún no lo sabía. Se convirtió en su talismán, en ese clavo ardiendo al que se había aferrado con un agarre débil los últimos seis años.

Se convirtió en esa amiga de la infancia que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

Mientras Kanae esbozaba una mueca de sorpresa, Kyoko recordó el día en el que Tsuruga Ren dejó de serlo para convertirse frente a sus ojos en Hizuri Kuon, el mismo Corn que de pequeño la había hecho tan feliz. Al principio se había sentido tonta, pero después, al escuchar su historia, se sintió conmovida.

Y lo aceptó, y él se aceptó.

Su relación se estrechó aún más a partir de entonces y…

Bueno, Kyoko, como toda adolescente sana, respondió a las extrañas feromonas que emanaban del cuerpo de Kuon.

—¿Ren?—El siseo de Moko-san devolvió a la realidad a Kyoko. — ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre, Señorita Formalismos?

—Eso ahora no importa, Moko-san. —La evadió Kyoko, quien se pasó nerviosamente las manos por los brazos, como si sintiera frío. —He hecho algo muy estúpido…—Se lamentó.

—Sí, eso ya lo has dicho.

—…—El murmullo de Kyoko fue tan ligero que Kanae no lo escuchó.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo he besado. —Repitió Kyoko. —Lo he besado y ahora…

Ahora todo era diferente.

* * *

**A/N: Quien tenga dudas, que pregunte. Por si acaso, aquí os dejo una pequeña explicación: Para no liarme con lo que está pasando ahora mismo en el manga, he decidido plantear esta viñeta-que-no-es-viñeta-porque-tiene-más-de-mil-pa labras en un futuro no muy lejano donde el arco de los Heel ya se ha acabado. También está situada en un mundo imaginario donde Kyoko no sospecha de que guarda esos sentimientos por Kuon y ¡eh! Donde sabe que Kuon es Kuon. No sé si me explico. He de reconocer que tenía bastante de esto escrito desde hacía casi un año. Mi intención inicial era hacer un long fic, pero se quedó en el baúl de los descartados y recién ahora está viendo la luz. He ahí la razón de que Kyoko ni sospeche de que está enamorada. Perdonadme, fieles seguidores del manga, pero necesitaba sacar este trocico para que respirara aire fresco XD. El título de próximo capítulo reza "Dos abrazos"...**


	2. Dos abrazos

******Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Yo trabajo con la Lista 1, número 11. El primer título es el siguiente:**

**2.-Dos abrazos**

En cuanto escuchó el chasquido metálico proveniente de la puerta, Kyoko supo que no tenía escapatoria. Ren, o mejor dicho, Kuon, acababa cerrar con llave la puerta del almacén de la limpieza y se estaba guardando la finita ganzúa en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Kyoko retrocedió un paso, quizás dos, y se tropezó con los cubos de agua que ella misma había dejado allí por la mañana, en uno de los muchos trabajos voluntarios a los que se había ofrecido para evitar tener un minuto de tranquilidad; si se mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del día, a lo mejor Ren se marcharía a casa antes que ella y no tendría que rendirle ninguna explicación.

Kyoko suspiró, sintiéndose un poco tonta por haber albergado tal esperanza. Aun queriendo que ocurriese, había sabido en todo momento que no sería así. Que las nornas **(1)**, o las moiras **(2)**, habían decidido que debían encontrarse y aclarar el lío en el que ella solita se había metido.

—Tsuruga-san…—Intentó decir, pero el brillo en la mirada de su senpai la advirtió de que no era precisamente buena idea llamarlo por ese nombre. Kuon hacía tiempo que había dejado de comportarse como Tsuruga Ren; desde el primer momento en que posó su mirada castaña en ella en aquel pasillo, había dejado atrás esa fachada del perfecto caballero y se había comportado más como el _playboy_ por el que lo reconocían. La había aturdido con su sonrisa brillante, luego la había acorralado contra una pared y muy astutamente la condujo hasta ese cuarto de la limpieza sin que se diera cuenta. Sí, definitivamente ese era Kuon.

Kyoko abrió la boca para corregirse, pero no le dio tiempo a pronunciar palabra alguna. Sintió que Kuon se movía a una velocidad casi inhumana y de repente se encontró envuelta en una prisión caliente y tremendamente cómoda.

Los largos y fornidos brazos de Kuon la habían rodeado en un nano segundo, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él y pegándola contra su torso. Por un instante, Kyoko pensó que estaba en un universo paralelo. ¿Por qué la abrazaría de no ser así? Hasta donde sabía, Kuon tendría que estar enfadado o, al menos, molesto. Incluso siendo Americano **(3)**, Kyoko dudaba que recibiera con una sonrisa cada beso que le dieran en los labios.

—Creí que no eras real. —El susurro de Kuon se escapó tan flojito de sus labios que Kyoko, aun estando tan cerca de él, creyó que se lo había imaginado. Kuon suspiró, relajando los músculos de sus brazos y aflojando un poco su agarre, aunque la diminuta chica a la que aprisionaba con sus miembros ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en poner una distancia de seguridad entre ellos. Kuon se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara, con los ojos castaños brillando con una emoción que Kyoko podía reconocer perfectamente. —Creí que… Te vi esta mañana, con la misma ropa de ayer, y creí que me lo había imaginado todo.

¿Imaginarlo? Kyoko se preguntó para qué querría un hombre como Kuon imaginarse un beso de ella. La fugaz imagen que había captado del brillo de sus ojos le atravesó la mente y, por primera vez en el largo tiempo que se conocían, Kyoko miró en retrospectiva todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que guardaba de él. De cuándo eran pequeños y jugaban en aquel claro, de cuando ella lloraba y él la entretenía con sus fantásticas historias.

De cuando crecieron y se rencontraron como perfectos desconocidos, de ese mal comienzo que tuvieron y de cómo, poco a poco, se ganaron la confianza del otro. De los momentos que pasaban juntos, de las risas que habían compartido…

De ese sentimiento que, silencioso como una serpiente, los había envenenado a ambos.

—Desearía que hubiera sido así. —Ni siquiera supo que había sido ella quien había hablado hasta que Kuon la apartó como si de repente su contacto le quemara. Kyoko parpadeó, incrédula, ante esa afirmación que sin su permiso se había escapado de sus labios. Si repasaba lo que había dicho… se encontraba con que creía firmemente en ello. Si no hubiera sucedido, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que su senpai le gustaba. Si no lo hubiera besado, no habría probado aquel elixir y ahora no tendría ganas de volver a hacerlo. Si no…

— ¿Te arrepientes?—Kyoko volvió a la realidad cuando Kuon pronunció esas dos palabras con un dolor profundo escondido en su tono. Kyoko despegó los ojos de su camisa, que inconscientemente había convertido en objeto de su interés, y lo miró, como temiendo encontrarse con algo que no le gustara.

Apretó los labios, respiró dos veces, y contestó.

—No.

La palabra resonó entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación como si la hubiera gritado. Sonó a sentencia, a confesión, y Kyoko se temió que quizás hubiera dejado escapar con ella alguno de sus secretos más profundos, tan ocultos en el fondo de su corazón que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que existía. Esa negación, tan cierta como sus anteriores palabras, la dejó descolocada, pensando en ese preciso instante en el que sintió que sus emociones se mezclaban en un cóctel molotov y mutaba hacia otras, más puras, casi olvidadas, semienterradas en su subconsciente.

—No. —Repitió, como necesitando confirmarlo, clavando sus ojos dorados en los ojos marrones de Kuon. —No me arrepiento, pero sé que no debería haber sucedido.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos dos. Kuon, todavía mirándola, esbozó una mueca con los labios con algo que a Kyoko le pareció decepción. La miró por lo que bien podría ser una pequeña eternidad, estudiándola sin disimulo, buscando algún resquicio de ese sentimiento que por un segundo los había conectado, dándose de bruces con la cabezonería de Kyoko.

— ¿Por qué?—De todas las preguntas que podría haber hecho, esa era la única que Kyoko no se esperaba. La joven creía que estaban claras las razones por las que no deberían de haberse besado. Eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, y funcionaban bien tal y como estaban.

Los amigos no se besaban como se habían besado ellos.

Kyoko abrió la boca para enumerarle todas y cada una de esas razones, cuando él volvió a hablar.

— ¿Por qué, Kyoko? ¿Por qué me besaste si sabías que estaba mal?

Si bien se había respondido mentalmente esa misma pregunta cientos de veces desde el día anterior, Kyoko quedó desarmada ante su tono de voz. Esa mezcla de súplica y temor que teñía esas palabras le causaba un profundo dolor en el pecho y le revolvía las tripas. Kyoko intentó recordar las excusas que se había inventado en el restaurante con Moko-san, cuando su mejor amiga le preguntó algo parecido. Intentó recordar esos pretextos que había trazado por la noche, mientras se ponía el pijama que le había dejado Kanae para pasar la noche en su casa.

Intentó recordar esa coartada que se había fabricado por si Kuon rechazaba su beso.

Las palabras, las justificaciones… todo desapareció como por arte de magia mientras lo miraba a los ojos castaños. Kyoko quiso, no por primera vez, que esas lentillas no ocultaran su precioso color natural.

—Yo…—Kyoko tragó saliva, mendigando tiempo al destino, y soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. —Yo… quise hacerlo. Nada más.

— ¿_Quisiste _hacerlo?—Repitió Kuon, incrédulo. — ¿_Quisiste _hacerlo y lo hiciste, así sin más?—Preguntó.

—S-sí. —Le costó pronunciar esa palabra. Quizás porque era una mentira. Allí, frente a él, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que la había llevado a besarlo. En el cosquilleo que sentía cuando estaba junto a él, en lo atractivos que se veían siempre sus labios…—Sólo… sólo porque quise.

Ni siquiera ella podía creerse lo que acababa de decir. Si estuviera frente a un detector de mentiras, estaba segura de que el aparato habría explotado por la mentira que acababa de decir. Una rápida ojea a Kuon le dijo que él, tal y como se lo esperaba, tampoco se lo había creído.

Kyoko abrió la boca para añadir algo a su mentira, para hacerla un poco más verídica, pero Kuon, como ya había hecho antes, la interrumpió, moviéndose tan rápido como antes

Kyoko sólo pudo aferrarse a su camisa gris con las manos firmemente apretadas en puños y responder a la tierna caricia de sus labios con la misma necesidad. Se besaron como si no supieran hacer nada más, como si su cuerpo exigiera aquel contacto con más urgencia que respirar. Kyoko, cuya curiosidad por saber qué se sentía al besar a alguien aún no había desaparecido, se derritió bajo aquel beso, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Kuon y dejando que éste, todavía poseído por la extraña fuerza que lo había movido a besarla, la estrechara contra él.

Su cuerpo se movió por instinto; pasó los brazos por su cuello, ofreciéndose a él y tomando a su vez lo que él le ofrecía. Kuon le rodeó la nuca con una mano y enredó sus largos dedos en los oscuros mechones de Kyoko, acercando aún más sus rostros hasta que fue físicamente imposible que se acercaran más.

Y entonces, con la respiración agitada, Kyoko escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kuon, disfrutando más de lo que debería de su cercanía y de su delicioso aroma.

— ¿P-por… por qué lo has hecho?—Preguntó con voz entrecortada. —P-por…

—Te he besado…—Le contestó entre dientes. Kyoko dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada por la brusquedad de su voz, y tropezó con los malditos cubos de agua. Se agarró a los fuertes brazos de Kuon, quien se apartó de ella para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio y se apartó empujándola suavemente, como si quisiera alejarse de ella. Kyoko lo miró fijamente; parecida herido. —Te he besado, Kyoko —continuó— simplemente porque he querido. Al parecer, no hace falta ninguna otra razón para besar a la gente.

Kyoko cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano al pecho que de repente se le encogió de dolor. Sintió el familiar escozor de las lágrimas acariciarle los ojos e hizo todo lo posible por retenerlas, por no llorar. Escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, los de Kuon, y que alguien corría el pestillo. Kyoko se mantuvo así, apretando con fuerza los párpados, hasta que estuvo segura de que él se había marchado. Entonces, dejó que las lágrimas se desbordaran y aliviaran el dolor de su corazón.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Kuon ya estaba muy lejos de allí.

* * *

**(1) y (2): **Las tejedoras del destino, las primeras según la mitología nórdica y las segundas según la griega.

**(3): **Me disculpo con los latinos, pero en el manga (sobretodo en la traducción inglesa) siempre hacen referencia a las maneras de Ren (cuando la hacen) como muy "Americanas", tomando por América, digo yo, sólo los EU. Soy latina de corazón, aunque canadiense-española porque lo pone el DNI y me suelo indignar bastante con lo que aparece en las películas de que los EU son América y que América es el mundo.

* * *

**A/N: Y.Y No me gusta este capítulo. Es más, podría afirmar que lo odio. Me costó horrores escribirlo, editarlo, y aún más decidirme por subirlo. Me habría esperado a escribir algo mejor, pero de alguna forma siento en el fondo de mi corazón que este capítulo es el que es y que por mucho que me esfuerce, es así como tiene que quedar. Mis disculpas a aquellos que coincidan conmigo y lo odien tanto como yo.**

**Por cierto, si he contado bien (y espero haberlo hecho) hay dos abrazos por ahí refundidos, uno bastante claro y otro más camuflado en la que Ren "estrecha" todo lo que puede, cogiendo cacho. xD.**


End file.
